Phenolic antioxidants have long been used to provide oxidative stability in organic materials, especially in polymers. A very effective antioxidant is 1,3,5-tri-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,4,6-trimethylbenzene described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,264. This product is sold by Ethyl Corporation as Ethanox.RTM.330 Antioxidant. It is especially useful in polyolefins such as polypropylene. One problem with this additive is that it has a melt point of 240.degree.-245.degree. C. which is far above the melt point and normal processing temperature of many polymers. For example, polypropylene is usually processed (e.g. extruded) in a temperature range of 150.degree.-220.degree. C. In order to get homogenous distribution of the antioxidant in the polymer it is necessary to operate at higher temperatures than would be necessary with a lower melting antioxidant. Hence a lower melting compound which retained the excellent antioxidant properties of Ethanox.RTM.330 Antioxidant while permitting lower temperature processing would be very beneficial.